thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Goro and Mishka (Shackles)
COYOTE: at 5:43 PM The Sunrock Citadel, where the Abbey of Helm holds long-term prisoners. A purely self-indulgent scenewhere Mishka goes to rescue Goro after Goro is taken, somehow. Mishka still had no fucking idea how the kid got grabbed. It was now, however, apparently Mishka’s job to go get him. Mishka had huffed and puffed and rolled his eyes and sarcastically told Ripley Yes, your majesty, of course, your majesty, I’ll fetch your spawn right away, your majesty. And, internally, he’d thought: Breaking into an evil temple to kidnap a prisoner? Fucking neat. He hoped Goro hadn’t been tortured too bad. That would make rescuing him unfun. He kept his face completely smooth throughout the briefing. He managed to convince Ripley to buy him a fucking drink for doing it. He was dying for this shit. It took him a few hours to figure out: Goro had been dragged to the Sunrock Citadel. He wasn’t sure where, though, inside the Sunrock Citadel. The prison was an enormous thing—four floors above ground and two below it. Mishka slipped the mask on and casually stepped inside, disguised as a guard. Invisibility spells, he thought. And the mask, and teleportation, and a little mental manipulation if he needed it… he’d be fine. Then, as he walked, he felt an odd tingling come over him. The citadel was warded. Mishka frowned, and paused for a while. He reached out mentally, tried to identify what it was. Then, slowly, he realized. He’d felt this before. It was a type of planar binding magic. Teleportation wouldn’t work here, not in, not out. Huh, Mishka thought. That made sense. Wouldn’t want a mage showing up to steal prisoners, now would they? Fuck. Mishka mentally reconfigured his escape plan. # Mishka, of course, had worked from the bottom up, checking various cells. It took him a few hours to locate Goro. Goro wasn’t with the general population of prisoners working off their prison time. Goro, of course, was on the top fucking floor. The floor up here was, supposedly, mostly unused. Supposedly empty… and supposedly haunted. But as he walked, he passed a small ritual chamber, and inside were clerics, their heads bowed in prayer. Ah, of course. There was a dark ritual chamber here. And that… that looked like a bloody altar, and… Hm. Oh. Mishka’s eyebrows shot up. He walked a little faster down the hallway, getting, well, mildly alarmed. He sure fucking hoped Goro hadn’t been sacrificed to an evil god yet. He moved through the rest of the building as fast as possible. Then, finally, he heard a faint voice. He froze. He paused at the door, resting his fingers against it. It was metal, and locked. He pressed his ear to it. LINA: at 5:52 PM He'd been instrumental in saving the fucking world, and this was the thanks he got. Didn't it just figure. It was his own damn fault he'd wound up in this position, though, at least in part. For two reasons. Reason one: He still didn't like to sleep, if he could help it, and he hadn't allowed himself more than a couple hours of dozing at a time for the past few days. He was low on magic to begin with, never too worried about resting to get it back. When the paladins cornered him, he ran dry fast. Reason two: He was fastidiously avoiding everyone who claimed to care about him, so when he decided to disappear into the city for an afternoon to clear his head, he didn't bother telling anyone where he was going. As he was being dragged to the Citadel his first thought was It's fine, my friends will come rescue me, followed shortly by Oh, shit. No, they won't. He didn't have the clamshell mirror on him--not that he could expect a response, anyway. He didn't have any magic for Sending. He still had Ombre's whistle around his neck, but he was currently shackled and gagged, so not really in a position to use it. The gag was what really bothered him. When they first locked him into the shackles his response was along the lines of, "Oh, that's funny, you really are planning to sacrifice me, aren't you? Joke's on you, there's no god in the universe who'd be glad to have my sorry hide presented to them. Are you sure Bane's not going to send lightning bolts down on you as punishment for the insult?" And he hadn't stopped, just kept up his constant stream of doubt and cutting remarks. Reminded Eli that he knew about the time Eli tripped while going down some stairs and his robe flipped upside-down and everyone saw his underwear. "Was that Bane-approved underwear? From what I recall it looked a little stained. There must've been some reason you were hanging onto it." Then Eli had gagged him, and it wasn't any fun at all anymore. In fact, it got a little panic-inducing. The last time Goro had been shackled and gagged was an incident he was trying his hardest to forget. Eli had spent the last half hour fanning Goro with incense smoke and chanting prayers. Now he brought over a basin of water and knelt down to unshackle Goro's feet. The second Goro had a foot free, he kicked Eli in the face, which was absolutely delightful. He heard a crack and everything. Eli sat for a few moments with his eyes closed and a hand covering his nose, sighing heavily every now and then. Then he opened his eyes and looked at Goro. "It never fails to astound me how many people you've managed to fool over the years. I always knew you were a bad seed. A blackened, withered soul." Goro tried to kick him again. Eli leaned out of the way this time and once again closed his eyes. He held a hand up, palm facing Goro, and began to pray. Goro felt a Hold Person spell come over him, wrapping around his mind, but he threw it off. Fucking amateur, Eli. After dealing with Diva, a little spell like that was nothing. COYOTE: at 6:00 PM There was a low voice inside. A sort've nasally tone to it. Unpleasant to listen to. Mishka wrinkled his nose. He faintly made out the words: "... never fails to astound me how many people you've managed to fool over the years. I always knew... withered..." Ah, yes. Good chance they were talking to Goro. He glanced around. Options. He could disguise himself as an unknown cleric and step in, but it seemed like only extremely few clerics were actually in on this little Bane conspiracy, and he wasn't one of them. He could try disguising himself as Fred, but that had worked out badly last time. He needed more information. The room was on a corner next to a window. Mishka went to the window, slid it open, and cast an invisbility spell over himself. He crept out onto the ledge that ran along the top story, over to the window looking into the room. He checked inside. Goro. Thank fucking god. Looked fine, too, a bit yellow, but fairly intact, it seemed. The cleric's back was turned. Mishka dropped the invisiblity spell for a moment, then took off the mask for a second, then flicked his fingers in a little hello.(edited) LINA: at 6:07 PM Ah, fuck. So he was back into hallucination territory, was he? That was really and truly strange. Diva, elaborately pretending she'd been killed and that Goro had been free for several days, deciding to interrupt this little crisis with a visit from a spontaneously appearing Mishka. Come to think of it, that seemed too outlandish even for Diva. Was there such a thing? Mishka, on the other hand, real Mishka, was known to disappear and reappear at unexpected times. Goro supposed it wasn't out of the realm of possibility. Well, like Amari said, even if this wasn't real, it was where he spent most of his time, so it was what counted. Goro gave Mishka a quick nod of acknowledgement. Why the fuck not. Eli began washing his feet. Goro watched for just the right time to kick him again. COYOTE: at 6:15 PM The cleric turned a little, and Mishka caught a better look at him. Weasel-Face, Mishka decided. He climbed back inside the building. He couldn't just walk into the room and kill the guy. He could sink a dagger in his back, but that might not kill him immediately. Weasel-Face might scream. Mishka could try stepping into the room invisibly, but what then? He could try turning into Fred and ordering Weasel-Face to let him go, but that was bizarre and confusing. He could try dominating Weasel-Face, but that only lasted sixty seconds, and what he could he even do with that? He could blow something up on the other side of the building as a distraction, get Weasel-Face to run and check on it.... Mishka put the mask back on. He made himself look like a generic cleric, one he'd seen in the ritual chamber, the youngest-looking one. He pulled his hood low over his face, just in case he got the features wrong. Then he knocked on the door. There was the shuffle of feet. Then the cleric opened the door, frowning. Mishka bowed his head and said, "They're ready for the sacrifice." LINA: at 6:25 PM While Eli was distracted opening the door, Goro tried to figure out any way he could possibly gain an advantage here. His feet were still free, albeit barefoot. First he tried contorting himself to see if he could use his foot to pull the gag off--very unsuccessful. Then he tried to stretch his legs out far enough to reach the basket of supplies Eli had left sitting a few feet away. He didn't know what was in the basket, but it was worth a shot. It was sitting just out of reach, though. Eli returned to Goro's side. He left the shackles on him but unlocked the chain that kept him rooted to the wall. He seized Goro by the elbow and dragged him to a standing position. "Aren't you going to help?" Eli snapped at the cleric in the doorway. COYOTE: at 6:30 PM "Oh, sorry," Mishka said. "I was just waiting for you to unshackle him." Then he snapped his fingers, trying to get ahold of the cleric. Paralyze him, then tie him up before it wore off. The cleric staggered in shock, feeling it wash over him, but caught himself. He looked at Mishka in surprise. LINA: at 6:34 PM Eli let go of Goro's elbow as he staggered backward. Goro looked from him, to the cleric (hah), and back to Eli. He raised his shackled arms over his head and brought the heavy iron cuffs down squarely on Eli's head. Eli cursed and stumbled, but remained annoyingly conscious. COYOTE: at 6:39 PM Quick little bastard, Mishka thought admiringly. In the extra seconds it gave him, he snapped his fingers again, and the cleric stiffened this time, the paralytic spell taking hold. He fell to the ground, frozen. Working rapidly, Mishka cut the gag at Goro's mouth. "Hello, sweet little kitten of mine. What do y'figure we do with him? Cut his throat, or shackle him up and leave him gagged?" LINA: at 6:41 PM "Well, if we leave him alive, I feel it's only practical to cut out his tongue so he can't squeal." Goro gazed down at Eli and relished the panic he saw filling the man's eyes. "Although, come to think of it, he's literate. Perhaps we take his hands, too. So I don't know, just how much brutality are you in the mood for this afternoon?" COYOTE: at 6:42 PM "Goro. Be practical. How are we going to cut off his hands? We don't even have a bonesaw." LINA: at 6:44 PM "You mean you don't carry one around with you? Now that's just not responsible." Much as Goro was enjoying the little back-and-forth for the sake of terrifying Eli, he was all too aware of the fact that he was still restrained and without magic, and a paralytic spell couldn't last very long. "Maybe we should just, I don't know, fucking run." COYOTE: at 6:47 PM Mishka's mouth twitched as he tried not to smile. He snorted. He bent, drawing a dagger from his waist. "I can only assume you deserve a worse death than this," Mishka told Weasel-Face seriously. He cut the man's throat quickly, quietly, and cleanly, then wiped the knife on Weasel-Face's robes. Then he glanced up. Oh. There was... another cleric in the doorway. She backed up, eyes wide with horror, and shrieked. Well, so much for not sounding the fucking alarm. LINA: at 6:57 PM Alright, it was time for him and Mask to show up these arrogant fuckers who thought they had the only good god. Goro bowed his head and prayed for assistance, then took a step backward, leaving a perfect duplicate of himself in his place. He and the duplicate turned toward Mishka and said together, in Elvish, "You can turn invisible still, can't you? We can confuse them somehow." Then he sent his double running toward the cleric in the doorway, shackles raised to clobber her in the head. COYOTE: at 7:08 PM Mishka flickered, then vanished. He went for the cleric at the same time. While her eyes were on the double, Mishka spun around her in the doorway, then sank a dagger into her back. She screamed again, choked this time, but still loud enough to rouse the guards. Mishka drew his second dagger, quick as a flash, and buried it in her neck. Not elegantly and clean like he'd done the other one. She dropped. He withdrew both daggers, fumbling, not bothering to wipe them this time. He sheathed them. Still invisible, Mishka grabbed Goro by the arm and pulled him into the hallway. There were already clerics and guards coming from both directions. Mishka sized up the situation rapidly. There were a few different hallways and exits they could bolt down, but the stairs were already cut off. Quietly, so only Goro would hear him, he said, "Send your duplicate down one way and we'll go down the other? They won't see me, just two've you, and not know which one to chase." He assumed that was Goro's little plan, but wasn't sure. COYOTE: at 7:18 PM It seemed it was. Goro sent the duplicate off, making it look fumbling and terrified, still shackled. He did it without any outward indication or response-- of course, because he didn't want them to notice Mishka was there. Mishka bolted down a hallway towards. He kept a tight grip on Goro's arm the entire time, but he wasn't sure why. Oh-- right. He was invisible. He was keeping a hold of Goro so Goro knew he was still there and knew which was to go. Right. That was-- That was it. That was all. There were just more fucking guards in this direction. How had they said this floor was abandonned? They were coming up the stairs, blocking off the way down. Mishka swore out loud. Then he caught sight of something. A balconey. He backed towards it. Out onto the balconey. Fuck it, he thought, and he dropped the invisibility spell. He had an idea, but he wasn't sure it was a good one.(edited) LINA: at 7:21 PM "Uh." Goro glanced over the edge of the balcony, at the long drop below. "Gosh, can you fly? I hadn't realized." COYOTE: at 7:22 PM "D'you trust me?" Mishka fully expected the answer to be no, but god, he couldn't resist the sassy one-liner. LINA: at 7:25 PM Goro stared at the drop again until his heart pounded. He looked up again at the sound of the guards pouring onto the stairway landing. He looked at Mishka. "Yeah, a little." COYOTE: at 7:28 PM "Well, I--" Mishka's mouth snapped shut. The remark he'd had prepared didn't work now. "Oh." He stared at Goro in total surprise, then caught himself and covered it up. His gaze shifted to the edge of the building. "On the count of three, we need to jump as far from building as possible. I'm gonna keep ahold of you." If Goro said no, Mishka'd just have to shove him. Wouldn't get as much distance that way, though. Riskier. "One," Mishka said, backing up. LINA: at 7:30 PM Goro backed up with him, shaking his head. "Fucking lunatic." Maybe it was a shared suicide thing. Eh. COYOTE: at 7:37 PM Goro, to his surprise, again, backed with him. And, on the count of three, they jumped-- as far from the building as possible. Mishka kept a tight grip on Goro's arm the entire time. The wind burned his face as they plummeted. For a heart-wrenching second or two, Mishka thought he'd miscalculated, and this wasn't going to work. They'd both fall to their deaths. What a way to die. But Mishka felt the instant they passed through the anti-teleportation wards. And as sooon as they did, he snapped his fingers on his free hand, and they both vanished in mid-air. They reappeared in an instant in the cellar of his estate, in the bricked-up room. They landed hard, both of them, on Mishka's mattress on the floor. It was a comfortable room, softlit with small golden lamps. Odds and ends everywhere. Curtains strung up around the mattress. Wanted posters on the wall. Bookcases, thick carpet. Mishka rolled off the bed, laughing hysterically. His face was still cold from the wind. LINA: at 7:50 PM Goro covered his face as best he could with the shackles still on, taking big, gasping breaths. "Oh fuck. Oh god. Oh fuck." With his eyes closed all he could see was the ground rushing to meet him again, so he moved his hands and blinked at the lights of the room they'd fallen into. He tried to pinch his arm but couldn't reach his fingers that way, so he settled for pulling his hands apart as far as they would go, letting the metal of the cuffs did painfully into his skin. He gritted his teeth and rotated his wrists until it hurt bad enough to convince him he was alive. "Fuck, you're fucking insane. I mean. I'm glad. But fuck." He took a look around, tentatively. His vision was swimming from the adrenaline, but gradually it started to clear as his breathing slowed. He recognized this room, dimly. It took him a moment to place. He'd seen it when he scryed on Mishka, after freeing Mishka from Diva. At the time he'd assumed it was the bricked-up cellar room on the estate. Which meant there was no way out unless Mishka teleported him again. Goro flopped back onto the bed and chanced closing his eyes again. Nope, still saw himself falling. He settled for half-lidded eyes. COYOTE: at 7:53 PM Mishka sat up. This would make a great story, later. Maybe he'd change it a bit, though. Make Goro a fair princess or something he was rescuing. Yes. From the evil cult of Bane. It seemed like the kid had ahold of himself. Goro pulled the cuffs apart and moved his wrists to they dug into the metal. "You good? Too much?"(edited) LINA: at 7:56 PM "Well, I'm a hell of a lot better than I was about to be. Sacrificed to Bane and whatnot." Goro was silent for a while and then decided, with some embarrassment, that he ought to thank him. "Thanks for... all that. I, uh. Was a fucking idiot to end up there to begin with, but I'm glad you--" He cut himself off and swallowed. Damn. It was only all, just now, starting to sink in. He'd been really fucking screwed, and Mishka showing up was like a gift from Mask. How about that. COYOTE: at 7:58 PM "Yeah, well. Thanks for murdering me, and then ressurecting me, thus freeing me for the most horrific form of psychological torture I have ever experienced. Hey, maybe we're even." Then he waved his hand. "I know, I know. Y'gonna say something about how you owed me because it was your fault, and then I'm going to insist it was the Glutton's fault, blah, blah, blah." LINA: at 8:04 PM Goro frowned. He decided not to even bother, this time. He held up his hands. "Hey. You can pick locks, right?" COYOTE: at 8:05 PM "I sure can," Mishka said. He kicked Goro off the bed with his foot. "Why? Y'want them off, you're going to have to ask nicely. Pretty fucking impossible for you, I imagine." LINA: at 8:08 PM "Oh, fuck off." Goro sat up. He pitched his voice higher and imitated Mishka's accent. "Pretty please, sweet kitten of mine, free me from these shackles." COYOTE: at 8:14 PM "Goro. That isn't polite. I mean, my accent is delightful. You're butchering it." Mishka moved to an over-stuffed armchair in the corner and kicked up his feet on a table, next to a stack of books. "Someone needs to teach you how to be polite." He glanced at the bricked-up doorway. He considered, briefly, Goro might be uncomfortable with this-- might not like being stuck in room he couldn't get out of with a man he was apparently afraid of. With no way out. He hadn't said 'mercy' yet, though. Or 'uncle.' Mishka watched him carefully to see what he did. "You can try harder than that, sweetheart." LINA: at 8:17 PM "Hah, hahaha. Oh, you fuck. You absolute fuck. You're screwing with me, right? You're not actually going to hold me hostage unless I ask politely to be freed. You're insane." COYOTE: at 8:21 PM "Oh?" Mishka said. "You're right. That doesn't sound like me at all. I'm such a nice, polite person. Right? I would never just... just leave you all nicely chained up for as long as I fucking felt like." He drew one of the knives and starting cleaning his fingernails. "On the other hand, though. Nobody knows where you are. As far as your darling mother knows, you're still in prison."(edited) LINA: at 8:29 PM Alright, this was starting to get... slightly uncomfortable. Goro scrutinized Mishka, trying to work out what exactly was going on here. If I start fucking with you too much, or I cross a line, tell me and I'll cut it out. Hmm. "Mishka," he said carefully, "come take the shackles off me, please. I'd appreciate it." COYOTE: at 8:38 PM Mishka had originally intended to just say no. He'd thought that would be fucking hilarious. Make the kid ask, then just wave his hand and dismiss it. This, though. He couldn't quite read the kid's tone. Mishka eyed him. He set down the dagger, then sauntered over. He stopped, standing over Goro, then crouched to look him in the eye. He tipped Goro's face with his fingers. "That was very good," Mishka said. "Very polite. Well done. No, though. No. I said you had to ask politely, not that I'd agree. I think I like you better like this. It's a good look for you." He rose to his feet and kicked Goro lightly in the side. "I told you I was going to make you squirm next time." LINA: at 8:46 PM Goro bit the inside of his cheek. He was going to smile if he didn't, and he didn't want to let Mishka know what he was thinking. Seemed more fun that way. Mishka sure as hell wasn't letting anything show, for his part. "Fuck off," Goro said again. The corner of his mouth twitched. Damn it. "You can't fucking change the rules halfway through, asshole. I gave you what you asked for. I said pleeeease." He drew it out mockingly and wagged his head back and forth. "Now let me out. You can't keep me in here forever." COYOTE: at 8:55 PM Ah. He was hiding a smile. There we go, Mishka thought. He knew where they were, again. All good. Mishka said, "Forever? I doubt I could put up with your back-talk for more than a few hours. I'm not going to keep you that long." That was a lie. Mishka fucking loved the back-talk. He bent, grabbing the shackles, and pulled Goro to his feet. He took a step forward, forcing Goro to take a step back, towards the bed. "You did give me what I asked for, kitten. But not what I actually wanted. Let's just be honest with each other: You can ask as politely as you fucking want, and they're still going to stay on. I'll take them off once I'm fucking done. How about that?" LINA: at 9:08 PM Goro didn't understand his own reaction. He felt like he ought to be screaming for mercy, clawing at the bricked-up door and begging to be let out. Not... kind of excited. He wondered if he should say mercy, anyway, just to make sure Mishka would actually stop. That didn't sound very fun, though. "When you're done with what?" COYOTE: at 9:15 PM "D'you want me to show you?" Mishka said. Another step. "Seems like the kind of thing it's easier to demonstrate than describe, y'know." He had Goro by the tunic, guiding him back. Goro's ankles hit the edge of the bed, and Mishka shoved him back so that he landed hard on the mattress, all wide-eyed and flushed. "But you're going to have to ask nicely again," Mishka said pleasantly. "How about we start simple? Ask for a kiss and I'll give you one. Politely, again. You did so good last time." LINA: at 9:24 PM "Fuckin'... jackass." Usually Goro had more words than that. Better words. God, fucking Mishka, leaving him flushed and stammering. "'Kay, fine. Kiss me. Asshole." His eyes roamed over Mishka's face; over that imperious, pleased, inscrutable expression on his face. "Oh wait. You said polite. Guess I'll just have to sit here, and wish for it." COYOTE: at 9:27 PM "You certainly fucking are," Mishka said. He leaned down. "I'll make it easy for you. Just say 'please, Mishka.' Hm? Can you handle that?"(edited) LINA: at 9:32 PM Goro licked his bottom lip while staring at Mishka's mouth. Fuck. Fuck, the bastard had him in a tight spot, here. He really had to decide what he wanted more: the upper hand, or a kiss. Frankly, there didn't seem like much hope left for that first one. Fine, Mishka was older and more experienced than him. No shame in losing to that. "Please, Mishka." Probably didn't sound that sincere. The only times he ever sounded sincere were when he was lying. Wasn't that fucking ironic. COYOTE: at 9:49 PM Fuck. Mishka was surprised by the shock of heat that went through him when Goro said it. That was good. That was… really fucking good. “Good,” he said, and his voice came out harsher than he intended. This was getting out of control. This was supposed to be a game. This was supposed to be a fun, distracting adventure to amuse himself while Ripley gathered herself, while Hansel recovered, while Sugar was gone, and while the others took a break. But every time he was around Goro, he wound up in these—situations he didn’t expect. Kept going down unexpected tangents. Mishka fell to one knee on the mattress, then the other. He used his full weight to hold Goro down, then kiss him hard. Tangling his fingers possessively in Goro’s hair. Goro shuddered, pressing up into him, kissing him back. And they… just lay there, for a moment. Fumbling kisses. Mishka watched Goro’s reaction carefully, really fucking carefully, partially to see if this was too far, if he needed to back off, but mostly because he fucking liked it. He liked the way Goro reacted. Goro’s hands clenched tight in the cuffs, and his eyes were shut tight. Breathing hard through his nose. He made a fucking desperate noise. God, that was good. Better than begging. Better than hearing him say ‘please.’ Mishka pressed his fingers to Goro’s throat again. He disguised it by pretending he was cupping Goro’s jaw, but he pressed a finger against Goro’s pulse, feeling his heart racing like a rabbit pinned by a hawk. He shuddered when Goro squirmed underneath him. Mishka couldn’t hide how exactly his body was reacting, and he didn’t fucking care to. Let him feel it. He reached for Goro’s belt, breathing hard. He forced himself to stop. Inexperienced, Goro had said. “Maybe we should stop here,” he said. “Or… if y’want, I can… show you one or two things.” Small things, easy things. He imagined, briefly, sliding his hand underneath Goro’s clothes. Making him lose control. Fucking helpless in Mishka’s delicate grasp. He fucking loved this, the power he held in this situation. “Or I can take you back upstairs,” Mishka said. “Cool down a bit. Thoughts?” LINA: at 10:15 PM Goro watched him carefully, breathing heavy. He pulled his hands apart, straining against the cuffs, then relaxed. "If I say mercy, you'll stop?" COYOTE: at 10:16 PM "I sure fuckin' will." Mishka paused. "I, ah. Realize that may have sounded... sarcastic. I mean that literally. No irony. I will stop, yes." LINA: at 10:17 PM "Then show me. One or two things." COYOTE: at 10:50 PM Mishka smiled sadistically. Fucking yes. Mishka grabbed the chain between the cuffs. He twisted it, making it shorter. He dragged Goro over to the wall by the bed. There was a hook in the wall—about halfway up—probably used to hang a plant or keep something in place. Or maybe to keep kidnapping victims hostage down here, who knew. Mishka hooked the chain on it, keeping Goro in place. He sat up. Goro’s eyes were wide, and his breathing was uneven. Mishka thought, briefly: I ought to make him beg more first. Nah. He’d already pushed that. He wanted to be nice. If you wanted to teach someone good behavior, you had to reward it properly. He kept his gaze on Goro, unbreaking. With one hand, he unbuckled Goro’s belt. He slid his hand in Goro’s undergarments, feeling his hot, hard, length, and Goro crumpled. Goro pulled hard against the chain, making a broken noise. Mishka slowed down, just a touch, keeping it easy, keeping it slow. Good fucking gods. He’d really never been touched before? Mishka was the very first. Mishka was the very first person who got to fucking defile him like this. Goro’s jaw clenched as he tried to keep it together and failed. His arms tensed as he kept pulling. Almost like he wasn’t trying to get away, just remind himself the shackles were there, like the little bitch was getting off on it. “Fuck, Mishka,” Goro whispered frantically, “you jackass, fuck, oh god, oh fuck, please, Mishka—” Mishka ignored his own cock. He could take care of it later. He wanted to enjoy every detail of this, first. Maybe some other day—in the distant future—he’d somehow get Goro in chains again, this time with his hands behind his back… and then he’d push Goro to his knees and make Goro swallow his cock. Maybe while Mishka had a glass of wine in his armchair in front of the fire. That sounded nice. He’d never felt this way before. He’d had sex plenty of times, sure, but this was different. The powerplay was fucking fascinating, and fucking addictive. With Hansel… well, he pushed against Hansel the same way, but Hansel always won. With Aleksei, sex had been very sweet, yet somehow… mechanical. Filling a basic need. With Goro— Goro made him want to dig his fingers in and be cruel, a heady mixture of power, sex, and lies that made him hungry for more. So fucking good. It was the noises Goro made and the way Goro reacted to him. Someday, he thought, this cunning little bastard was going to be as strong as him, as good as him; his magic would become just as powerful. And then they’d be on equal footing. Mishka was… well, he was weirdly excited for it. Maybe Goro would be able to get the better of him, for once. Or maybe Mishka would stay one step ahead; that’d be good too. Either way, he just wanted it to be a challenge. But right now, for the time being, Mishka was in charge of this. Right now, Goro was underneath him, in chains, at his tender mercy, and nobody knew they were here. And he was going to appreciate it while it lasted. Goro buckled into his hand, still swearing under his breath. He looked almost—shocked?—when he came, choking out a sob of pleasure. He lay there, breathing like he’d run a marathon. His chest rose and fell rapidly. Mishka gave him a moment to recover. He smiled, pleased with himself. He wiped his hand on Goro’s robes just to be a dick. He slid out of bed and when to a barrel of water in the corner. He wet a cloth, then wiped off his hands. He wiped Goro’s stomach off, too, then tossed the rag aside. He poured the cool, sweet water into his flask, then set it aside. He knelt beside Goro, then began picking the locks. “All good?” Mishka said. LINA: at 11:30 PM Goro didn't say a word until his hands were free. He pulled his clothes back into place and adjusted them until they felt right, until he felt... protected, again. Huh. He'd never noticed that. It had always been an unconscious thing. He brought his wrists close to his face and prodded curiously at the welts he'd given himself from pulling against the shackles. Good, something to replace the broken rib. He flicked his eyes up to Mishka a couple times, but couldn't bring himself to hold his gaze. "Yeah. Good." END (Continued in TRP: Goro and Mishka (Help)) Category:Text Roleplay